Two shots is better than one
by Catnip. No way man
Summary: Dean just had to go to the bar and get drunk.


**Hey guys! It's winter break so you know what that means! Uploading, uploading, uploading. Got another one-shot for you. More 'AN' at the bottom :D**

**Also warning for this contains rape, kinda detailed idk  
**

**And like always, I don't own nothin or nobody.**

Dean waved his hand towards the bartender and grunted indistinctly. Another disaster filled hunt over with. It was a simple salt and burn, yet the ghost bitch managed to dislocate Deans shoulder and give Sam a nasty concussion.

The bartender came over and filled the empty shot glass. Dean laid down some bills appreciatively. Dean stood up and quickly emptied the shot glass.

Dean managed to lumber out of the bar and to his precious baby. Baby gleamed in the pale moonlight and Dean took a minute to admire her. Due to his drunkenness and him being to busy admiring Baby, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the clearing of a throat behind him.

Dean slowly turned around to see four gruff lumberjack looking men smiling at him.

_This is not good. _Dean thought and he saw the feral look in their eyes.

'Hey there little man. Are you lost?' One of the lumberjacks stepped forward, signifying he was the leader.

'Yep. Sure am, but I have a map. No need to worry 'bout me.' Dean tried to quip back.

The men laughed and the leader took another step forward. 'Name's Darrell. But you can call me Dar.'

'I'm good, but thanks.' Dean tried to fumble for his keys behind his back, but to no avail.

The last thing Dean remembered was a fist flying towards his face.

DEANWINCHESTERDEANWINCHESTERDEANWIN

Dean was tied to a bed. The lumber jacks standing above him.

'This isn't creepy.' The lumberjacks laughed at his remark.

Darrell stepped forward and placed a hand on his thigh. 'I like you little man, I really do. That's why we're gonna make this good for you.'

Dean's eyes widened comically and realizes what they were going to do. 'Come on fellows, why can't we talk this out?'

The lumberjacks laughed and one left out the door. The bed was in the corner of the room, there were no windows.

The one that left came back with two shot glasses. _Oh great. _Dean thought.

Dean tried to be difficult, but it was hard. Darrell managed to get both shot glass liquids in Dean and it was an instant effect.

Dean's vision warped and wavered, he suddenly felt as if I'm heightened pleasure. He heard laughing above him, so far above him.

He vaguely felt his pants being pulled down. His boxers being seductively pulled off. He felt fingers pushing in his entrance.

The drugs they gave him had the desired effect. He bucked towards the finger, wanting more.

He screamed at the intrusion, he felt as if he was being split open. He only had one finger as preparation.

The night consisted of warped reality and pained pleasure. Some time during the night he fell unconscious. He knew it was after taking a few of them, he lost count.

DEANWINCHESTERDEANWINCHESTERDEANWIN

Sam was worried beyond imagination. Dean had been at the bar for a while. Sam was about to go to the bar the get him but decided to call last minute.

The ringing continued for a second when a gruff voice answered. Sam closed his eyes and breathed. _Stay calm. _

The conversation was quick, but by the end of it Sam wanted to kill someone.

Sam quickly got wired a car and drove towards the location the man listed. Sam was scared for what he would see when he got there.

Sam had seen a lot of things in his time, he had imagined the worst. Dean on the floor bleeding out.

Sam didn't expect this.

Dean lay unconscious on a bed, tied to it. He wasn't wearing pants or boxers and a good sized butt plug was stuck at an odd angle.

Sam sighed and got to work on untying Dean. Dean barely made a sound and Sam got a little more worried.

One thing Sam knew for sure, was that they needed to talk in the morning.

God, it was going to be a long night.

**Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, hopefully there will be quite a few stories coming up! Leave a comment and tel me how you liked or didn't like it!**


End file.
